The Time Turner Mishap
by CannotThinkOfAUsername
Summary: The great,amazing James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley break a time turner and land themselves and Albus ,Rose, Hugo, Victoire, Teddy, Roxanne,Scorpius and Lily in the year 1979!Rated for a little swearing:)


DISCLAIMER-All recognizable characters belong to the one and only Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Normal POV

It was a really peaceful day at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Victoire and Teddy were watching James, Fred, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Albus, Scorpius and Roxanne, even though they were all of age except for Lily and Hugo, you couldn't trust any of them when James was under the same roof .James and Fred were probably planning some scheme, Rose and Scorpius were dating, so they were wrapped up in their own world, Hugo and Lily were wondering what their fifth year would be like, Albus was sleeping and Roxanne was throwing paper balls at Teddy and Victoire were two (married) lovebirds.

Suddenly James stood up and said, 'Fred and I have an announcement to make. We found something really cool in dad's study. Show them, Freddie!'

Fred took out something from his pocket. Teddy saw what it was and immediately screamed, 'NOOOO, YOU IDIOTS!'Albus woke up with a start. James looked confused. He grinned and asked, 'What's wrong?'

Teddy answered, 'That's a bloody _time turner_'

'Whoa, that's so cool!' said Fred. Teddy leant forward to grab it when Fred tossed it to James. Albus tried to grab it, so James tossed it to Fred. Fred wasn't ready for it, so it fell-they all heard the sound of breaking glass and there was sand scattered all over the floor.

Lily POV

I felt a tug in my stomach and it was like there was some sort of hook pulling me back. I saw the others right behind me, so I reached out my hand for someone to grab onto because I was pretty scared. Only my brother would be able to do something like this. I felt someone grab onto my hand, I looked behind and saw that it was James. He looked really sorry and that was the only reason I didn't yank my hand out of his grasp.

After some time, I found myself sprawled on the floor with everyone else on top of me. I screamed, 'Get your stupid asses off of me' and they all actually listened. Then Victoire screamed and she was worse than mum.

'JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT IN HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HUH? WHY DIDN'T YOU HAND THE TIME TURNER OVER TO TEDDY? MERLIN KNOWS WHERE WE ARE NOW! JUST YOU WAIT, WHEN TEDDY GIVES MY WAND BACK TO ME, I AM GONNA HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!' she yelled.

'TEDDY REMUS LUPIN, GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!' she added

I noticed that we had an audience, but no one else seemed to see the other people. Before I could say anything, Rosie quickly intercepted. She stepped in front of James and said, calm as ever, 'Victoire, there's no point murdering James or Fred, for that matter. Let's not forget that even he had a part to play' she shot them both one of her death glares, which made them shrink back and then continued, 'We've all gotta stick together and murdering our cousin is not gonna help'

Victoire seemed to calm down, so that meant that I could tell them about the other people watching this spectacle quietly. I said, 'Um, guys. I think we have an audience'.

They all turned to look at the other people watching.

**(A/N-From now on I'm gonna refer to Lily from the future as Lils and James from the future as Jamie)**

Normal POV

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were sitting around the dining table when they heard a loud noise from above. They all ran up the stairs and into the attic. They heard a woman screaming. They saw a crowd of people standing in a group. A much older looking girl was screaming at one of the boys. They stood by the side, wondering if they should draw attention to ,another girl went in front of the boy and started reasoning with the older girl. A third girl saw them standing there and told the others about them.

Remus was the first to act. He took out his wand and was pointing it at the strangers. The kids looked shocked to see the four of them, but the boy who was being shouted at by the eldest girl was grinning at James **(A/N-James from the past) **and Sirius like an idiot.

By this time the other three had also taken out their wands and were pointing it at the kids. The eldest boy stepped in front of the entire eldest girl and the rest of the boys stepped in front of the girls protectively, too. Then the girl who was reasoning twisted the blond guy's ear and said, 'You boys are so bigoted! We can protect ourselves, you know. We all are pretty good at magic!'

The blond kid said, 'Ow Rosie! Stop it'. She left his ear. The eldest boy then asked, 'What year is it?'  
>Sirius sneered, 'Stop acting, Death Eater. We can see through your whole act'<p>

The dark haired kid laughed nervously and said, 'Hey, we are definitely not Death Eaters! If you must know- we are time travellers'. James laughed at him and then a kid with bright red hair said, 'We are so not lying! We can prove it to you'

Remus sighed and said, 'We should give them a chance. How many Death Eaters would bring kids with them?' Sirius sighed this time, 'It's called Polyjuice Potion, Remus! All the same, I guess we should give them a chance to prove it'

The dark haired boy laughed and said, 'My contribution shall be ten words-_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_James, Remus and Sirius gasped while Lily had no clue about what's going on. The girl who was reasoning said, 'My contribution shall be very similar-_Mischief managed' _The three Marauders present gasped again while Lily still looked puzzled. Then, James said, 'I think that that's enough proof' The other two agreed.

Lily said, 'Why don't you come downstairs and introduce yourselves'. She started walking down the stairs and the others followed.

Rose POV

I was really surprised that they believed us so fast. Jamie had his signature smirk on his face as he followed who I think is his dead grandmother. As soon as we sit down Lily Evans tells us to start the introductions. Teddy went first.

He said, 'My name is Teddy Remus Lupin and as you most probably would have guessed, my father is Remus Lupin. I was a Gryffindor at school and now I'm Auror training with your son' he said pointing to Lily and James. There were gasps from the Marauders and Lily and then Sirius asked, 'Who's your mum?' Teddy said, 'Nymphadora Tonks'. There were yells of congratulations all over the place.

Victoire stood up and there was immediate silence. 'Now we start with the introductions of the Wotter clan' James looked puzzled and was about to ask what the Wotter clan is when she started speaking again, 'The Wotter clan are the Weasleys and the Potters. Lily, James, I'm really sorry to tell you this but you two die, so your son, Harry was practically raised by the Weasleys because he was their second youngest kid's best friend' Remus and Sirius looked close to tears, but they stood up hugged their friends.

James and Lily didn't ask any questions about how they died and just motioned for her to continue.

She said, 'I' m Victoire Gabrielle Lupin. My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. My last name is Lupin because I'm married to Teddy. I was a proud Ravenclaw and am now working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You don't know my parents because they probably aren't born yet. If you don't recognize anyone's parents, please don't bother asking 'Remus stood up and hugged his son in congratulations.

Fred went next, 'This is the amazing Fred Weasley. I am a true Gryffindor, I am a seventh year, the Beater on the team and the second of the third generation Marauders. Our founder shall speak to you later' The girl sitting next to him who looked really similar to him stood up and said, 'Roxanne Weasley. I am Fred's twin, a Gryffindor, the other Beater on the team and the fourth member of the new marauders thing. Oh! My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson'

Hugo stood up and said, 'Hugo Remus Weasley, at your service. I know you think that it's weird having two people with same middle name, but my parents always thought you were cool. I am a Gryffindor fourth year, I am terrible at Quidditch and my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley'

I stood up and said, 'I am Rose Nymphadora Weasley. I am a sixth year Gryffindor, Keeper on the team and the proud third member of the Third Generation Marauders. I'll get the head position when our current leader, Fred and Roxanne leave. I don't know why but I'm gonna keep the identity of the leader a surprise'

I pulled Scorp to his then said, 'You look awfully familiar. Are you a Malfoy?'

Scorp sighed and said, 'Yes, I am Lucius Malfoy's grandson' The Marauders began to abuse the Malfoy family and I saw that Scorp's knuckles had turned white from clenching them. I yelled for the first time that day, 'LISTEN TO ME!HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE IS ANYTHING LIKE HIS GRANDAD?CAN YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO SPEAK?'

They listened and Lily smiled apologetically at him. Encouraged by this, he continued. 'I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Please don't call me by my first name. I really prefer Scor and Scorp. I am a Slytherin because the Sorting Hat decided that all Malfoys should go into Slytherin. I am the Seeker for the team, a sixth year and Rosie's boyfriend'

I slipped my hand into his and braced myself. I was ready to shout at these people again if they said anything else about my boyfriend's family, but they kept quiet.

Lils went next. She said, 'Hey! This is Lily Luna Potter. My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I am a Gryffindor fourth year, a Chaser on the team and my best friend in the whole world is Hugo'

Al went next, 'I am Albus Potter 'Before he could say anything Jamie said, 'Tell them everything Al from your middle name to your house.

Al gritted his teeth and said, 'Fine, my name is Albus Severus Potter' He braced himself for the yells but none came. Little did he know that it was because I,Jamie,Lils,Scorp, Fred,Roxie and Hugo were pointing our wands at them behind his back, waiting for them to say something against him.

He continued, relieved, 'I'm a Slytherin, the team's Chaser and Scorp's best friend' he braced himself again, but nothing happened because of the same reason as before.

Jamie was next, 'I am the awesome and extremely sexy James Sirius Potter' Lily and Lils snorted at the same time. He smirked at them and said, 'I am a Gryffindor in my seventh year, the Seeker on the team and oh yeah, the leader of the Third Generation Marauders'

Jamie POV

OK,I am ashamed and sorry for what I did but this was really cool. I got to meet the Marauders and my grandmother. I was chilling with my namesakes and Remus Lupin when something horrible happened-I heard my mother's voice. She was yelling.

'JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!YOU STUPID DUMBASS!WHAT THE HELL IS WEONG WITH YOU?DO YOU WANT ME TO AVADA KEDAVRA YOUR SORRY ARSE WHEN YOU GET HOME?'

I said, 'Hi mum' into the magical mirror from which her voice was emanating. She yelled again, 'YOU FUCKING IDIOT!DON'T YOU DARE 'HI MUM' ME WHERE IN TIME YOU ARE BEFORE I –'

I said,'OK, sorry mum. I turned the mirror away from me and towards my namesakes and told mum, 'Why don't you ask them which year we are in? 'She stared at the people she saw and then asked, 'Well! What year is it?'

Sirius answered, 'It's 1979, ma'am' Mum laughed and said, 'I'll be there to pick the kids up before any of the other parents get to know what happened otherwise they'll never leave the kids in my house ever again'

What in fucking hell was wrong with my mother? She would laugh around other people but would screw me when she thought I was the only one around.

Within minutes mum was here. She rounded us up and she said hi to the Marauders and grandmum while we said goodbye. She obliviated and stunned them.

Rosie asked, 'How did you get here, Aunt Ginny' Mum smiled at her and said, 'If I told you kids then you would make regular trips to the past and back'

She muttered some spell and held an object tightly in her fist so that we couldn't see it and then we were soon back home in No. 12 Grimmauld Place. I realized after a couple minutes that I had learnt something here. What is it, you ask? Well it's not that you shouldn't play with things from your dad's office or that you must never break rules. It was that if I wanted to have some real fun, I needed to figure out what spell mum was using and what she was holding in her hand.

**A/N-How was it? Was it good or bad because I really wanna know. Please tell me in a nice review or a PM.**

**Yours truly,  
>CannotThinkOfAUsername<strong>


End file.
